


We Young

by PlantsWearPants



Series: We Young - The 1st Mini Album [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I know I'm late, Jeno and Donghyuck are hanging out on the beach, M/M, Songfic, We Young Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantsWearPants/pseuds/PlantsWearPants
Summary: Don’t worrySo whatWe hotWe youngJust for today, we’re free





	We Young

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> ok i know it's december and i should write christmas stuff but hey i miss nct dream and found short fics inspired by songs on we young that i wrote a while ago. i'll post them all after a few corrections.  
> i hope you'll enjoy the fic (and the whole series)

The sound of sea waves was Jeno's favourite song. The boy was sitting on the warm sand with closed eyes waiting for his friend. He loved days like this when he could just sit on the abandoned part of the beach, far away from screaming kids and crowd, and enjoy last days of summer. It was hot so he was already sweating but he didn't mind and just let himself drown in the sunshine and thoughts that has been haunting him lately. The summer break was almost over and that meant that the last year of high school was nearer than ever. He wasn't afraid but sad. High school was actually a great part of his life and he didn't want to end it. Especially because that meant he won't be able to see _him_ so often.

“Jeno! Hi!” speaking of the devil.

“Donghyuck!” said Jeno smiling at his friend who was holding two cups of lemonade in his hands and thanked him after taking one.

“Yo-you're blonde.” stuttered redhead pointing at other boy's scalp with the free hand. Jeno ran his fingers through his hair.

“What? You thought you will be the only one with dyed hair?” he chuckled. “I bleached them yesterday. New year new me?”

“It's the middle of the year, Jeno.” said Hyuck sitting down next to his friend.

“Yeah, but the school year starts in a week or so.” a bit of sadness appeared in Jeno's voice. He sighed heavily and turned his head to look at the other. Donghyuck was half-laying on the ground, eyes closed, lips formed in a small smile. He let the sun dance on his tanned beautiful skin. Jeno felt something warm in his heart even though he thought he couldn't get any hotter.

“Do not remind me. I really don't want to go back there.” There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “But it's our last year, isn't it? Let's make it unforgettable!” Redhead's smile faded a little when he saw an uneasy expression on the other's face. “What?”

“Aren't you even a bit sad that it's our last year together?” Jeno asked suddenly feeling upset. Does Donghyuck not care about their friendship? They know each other for so long is he tired of them being always together? Or maybe he found out about Jeno's crush?

“Why are you acting like we're dying or something? Just because we won't be in the same school doesn't mean we won't hang out anymore.” Jeno opened his mouth to say something but Donghyuck was quicker than him. “You're my eternal friend, stop being so dramatic!”

 _An eternal friend_ he repeated in his mind as a reminder that his feelings are one-sided. Redhead smiled at him waking up butterflies inside other boy's stomach and took the last sip of his lemonade. He stood up and, after throwing out the empty plastic glass, played a song from his phone. Jeno never heard it before but it was probably a big hit played in every radio station. Melody wasn't too loud but just enough for them to hear. Donghyuck put his phone on the sand and turned to the other boy who was still sitting a few meters away.

“Come here, Jeno!” he shouted. The blonde boy stared at the other while standing up and walking closer to him. Redhead looked stunning when he started dancing, the wind slightly messing his hair and making his white shirt dance along with the boy.

Jeno couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

Doghyuck belonged there – moving his body to the rhythm, sun shining only for him, sand stuck to his calves and forearms.

He didn't want to.

Because Donghyuck was his definition of summer, of youth, of sunshine. Because looking at his friend being genuinely happy was making him feel like he's flying.

When he got closer, redhead took his hand and brought him closer.

“Jeno,” he started looking straight into other's eyes. “I know you just love to be worried about everything but today is not a good time for that. We have a whole year to make great memories and we will have time to be sad. So today you are here with me underneath the sunshine and those clouds that look like popcorn and we're young and hot and I want to dance with you and get sunburnt because we didn't use sunscreen cream and then eat ice cream with you and... fuck it. I want to hold your hand and be happy with you because it's summer and I love summer and being with you.”

Jeno looked at Donghyuck surprised by his sudden monologue. He didn't know what to say and only stared at the other as if the perfect response was written on his face. It wasn't. But instead of it Jeno found little blush on his cheeks that were starting to be as bright as his hair and small, shy smile wandering on his lips. And blonde boy would never say it out loud but that was truly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Suddenly there was no music, no sound of sea waves, no screaming from afar, just two of them standing on the sand. Donghyuck leaned a little and pecked Jeno's lips as gentle as possible. Jeno felt like his stomach flipped and his heart stopped beating for a short second while their lips were touching. Donghyuck's lips were chapped but sweet and before the other could actually feel them pressed against his own, they were gone. Redhead backed off a little and let out a laughter that sounded just like the lemonade Jeno was still holding in, now really sweaty, hand. He wanted to say something not understanding why was he kissed by his friend but Donghyuck didn't let him.

“No questions, no doubts, no worrying, remember?” he said smiling at Jeno and the latter just nodded still dumbfounded by the whole situation, still in shock but this time with his stomach full of butterflies and his heart beating too fast. He felt like happiness was filling every cell in his body and smiled back at Donghyuck. The blonde boy put his lemonade on the ground and came closer to his friend taking his hand again and started dancing feeling wind sneaking underneath his clothes, sunlight on his red shoulders and happiness inside his heart.

 


End file.
